


I'm Gonna Be A Dad! (MaleStephanie/Cassandra)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Hormones, Love, Male Stephanie Brown, Marriage, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Minor Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown Tries, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Samuel Brown and Cassandra have a happy wonderful marriage. Then to Cassandra's surprise she finds out she's pregnantStephanie Brown- Samuel BrownJason Todd- Jane Todd
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 6





	I'm Gonna Be A Dad! (MaleStephanie/Cassandra)

Cassandra's P. O. V 

Oh, Samuel. I sat on the toilet seat holding a positive pregnancy test, this cannot be happening! I am not motherly most would disagree with me. Wearing my shorts, Sam's shirt, and a bun in my hair. Sitting in my medium-sized bathroom in my house I shared with my husband Samuel. Our house has a large living room with a three seat couch with two chairs as well as a coffee table, a medium sized kitchen and table with chairs, a guest bathroom. Our bedroom walls painted dark red, two nightstands, by our window a window sill couch, two nightstands, our king size bed with a bed stool at the end, and on my nightstand a picture frame of a photo of Sam and I, as well a lamp on my nightstand. My heart never racing this fast. My breast sore, I've been sick every morning for a few week's, but when I missed my period I knew. Samuel and I married for 2 year's now. I should call my sister Jane or Barbara. Barbara has a daughter with Dick, and Jane as a son with Tim. Maybe they would know what I should do? Bruce is going to kill Samuel. I'm going to kill, Samuel. I take a small breath I'm going to be OK. Being a mother is simply something I must learn. If Samuel isn't ready then I'll.. Raise my baby alone. I can't think like that knowing I'd cry. I remember falling for that blue eye, blonde hair, handsome, sweetheart, kind-hearted and adorable bafoon. He used to stutter when he spoke to me. Then over time we became friends, that lead to us falling in love, to a marriage and with that love leading to us creating a life. I hold the picture frame seeing Samuel and I. He carried me on his back and took the picture of us. I sigh hoping he will be happy with starting a family with me. I know he fears of being like his father I always reassure him he could never be so vile. I'm so hungry. I walk to the kitchen I then realize, patrol!! I can't risk losing my baby I have to come up with a excuse. I could just -no no I can't not yet. I am honestly going to miss patrol. I look in the fridge I hear footsteps, Samuel trying to be quiet. His attempt to scare me, for the hundredth time and yes I'm serious it's been that many time's. I clear my throat loudly he sighed in disappointment and snaps his fingertips 

"dammit, was so seriously close to getting you this time" I chuckled shaking my head he put his head on mine "how's my, Pretty Bat" I gently rub my stomach "ah hungry" he says 

I gently smile grabbing a container of strawberries. I shut the fridge as Samuel moved out of my way. I put the container on the counter and opened it. I ate the strawberry savoring the taste. I notice Samuel staring at me. I raise my eyebrow unsure why he's staring at me. 

"Sam?" I mutter concerned, my speech lessons helping though full sentences are difficult but I'm getting there 

"you look beautiful"

I smiled as my heart melts and feeling my hormones get the better of me as my eye's swell. Samuel's, face and shoulders dropped with worry. 

"Now hey don't start crying" he says but it's too late I can't stop crying 

I nod sniffing implying I'm ok I try to dry my tears. He doesn't believe me as he kisses my head and wraps his arm's around me. He doesn't ask why he just holds me and honestly that's all I want. That night I laid in bed exhausted. I hear the door open and see my husband 

"Hey no patrol tonight? Oh, is it your period? I can get the survival kit in our closet" 

I nodded craving my snacks and besides I can't use it for a few month's. Sam brought the bag I gently smile. He placed it on my nightstand and kissed my cheek 

"I can stay home from patrol and take care of you" I shook my head knowing he would find out the truth, I'm not ready for him to know right now "you sure? You know I love taking care of you it's no trouble at all" I shook my head and kissed him "ok I'll be back soon I promise"

The following day I went out to eat lunch with my adopted dad Bruce. We sat at the table waiting for our food with our drinks and silverware with us. I feel lightheaded and nausea. I drink my water to help ease my throat 

"how as your speech lessons going?" 

I put my glass down inhaling "better" I say clear he gently smiled knowing how important it is for me to speak 

"you haven't been out lately" he says referring to patrol "it's unlikely you're sick unless something is wrong. Though you do look as if you are not stable for such thing's. Is there something you need to tell me, Cass?"

I take a deep breath never feeling so scared and nervous in my life. What if he's disappointed? What if he will be angry with Samuel and I? He held my hand 

"Cassandra" he says blunt with concern 

Why should I? Bruce has been the best dad to me. I feel my eye's swell I took a deep breath. I grabbed my phone and texted him 

-please don't kill Samuel I am sorry Dad but I'm not going to be able to participate in any missions or patrolling. For a while...I'm pregnant-

He used his spy-contact's to see my message I see his face turn to shock. He let go of my hand and touched his chin. His demeanor stern, and nervous. My heart drops I feel my eye's swelling. He softens his expression he holds my hand again 

"why do you think that'd I be disappointed with you Cass? You're going to be a great mother" he took a deep breath "I know Samuel will be thrilled to be a father.. As am I to be a grandfather" 

My tears fell I couldn't control. I stood and hugged my dad. 

"Thank you" I exclaim 

The following day at the Manor with all my family. I saw Samuel holding my nephew Todd and tickling him as he laughed. In that moment I feel my heart melt and complete happiness. I feel my eye's swelling imagining Samuel playing with our baby. I feel Jane touch my shoulder I gently smile 

"baby fever"

I nodded I have to tell Samuel. 

Todd laughed as Samuel tickled him "mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Help me" he laughed 

"sorry son you're at your uncle's mercy" Jane chuckled 

Samuel gave Todd to Jane he smiled at me. I nod to the hallway we walked to the hallway. I touch his shoulders he raised his eyebrows then he smirked. I know that look. I folded my arm's irritated he even went there.

"Sorry babe miscommunication on my part, what did you want to tell me" 

I take a deep breath unfolding my arm's and touching my neck "baby" I say hoping he would understand 

"Cass?"

I held his hand gently placing it on my very small bump. His eye's went wide in shock his face unreadable. His hand remained on my bump. As my tears fell fearing rejection. He looks at me then back at my bump. He smiles and starts to cry. He chuckled crying 

"I'm such a dumbass I should have known, should've noticed. Oh, Cass we're gonna have a baby a little baby" he exclaims 

I gasped smiling Samuel kissed me I deepen the kiss. We both cried he wrapped his arm's around me gently. He kissed my cheek, face and then lips. I honestly don't think I have ever been this happy. My worries of not being a good mom fade away. 

"I can't believe you're pregnant this is the happiest day of my life, babe. You have no idea how happy I am! Aw Cass! We're gonna have a baby! A little baby I'm gonna be a Dad" he exclaims and kissed me 

Six months pregnant I slowly step to the kitchen. I feel something from my bump I touch it. The baby's kicking! I gasp, where's Samuel?! I look for Samuel seeing him yawning walking to me. I quickly motion my hand for him to come 

"Cass, baby what's wrong?" He says worried with a fast pace walking to me. I shook my head smiling. With Samuel standing in front of me I held his hands placing them on my abdomen "did the baby kick?" 

I nodded feeling our baby kicking Samuel's face lit up. He chuckled and kissed me his hands cupping my bump


End file.
